


Odds and Ends

by dirtylittlewar



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: Drinking, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, awkward car sex in third chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-05 14:30:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10310333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtylittlewar/pseuds/dirtylittlewar
Summary: Marcus doesn’t ask about the face and Wrench definitely doesn’t make any offers to reveal more than he’s already been dealt to. Wrench keeps his cards close, and Marcus is fine with that, but it takes a few rounds before he realizes that Wrench has gradually been showing him his hand.(A collection of miscellaneous wd2 prompts I've been filling on tumblr.)





	1. She's the One

It’s a gradual reveal, slow going, and lacking any form of warning or distinctive pattern. 

Marcus doesn’t ask about the face and Wrench definitely doesn’t make any offers to reveal more than he’s already been dealt to. Wrench keeps his cards close, and Marcus is fine with that, but it takes a few rounds before he realizes that Wrench has gradually been showing him his hand.

The brush of a mouth against the lip of a beer bottle, hard angles and a jawline that immediately disappear after taking a few quick pulls from some shitty off brand IPA. It’s the first reveal, a familiar glimpse that goes mostly unnoticed because it’s the most common. 

Just like the slow exhale of smoke when Marcus finds Wrench smoking in the back alley of his garage. That one with just a little more teeth as Wrench busts his balls after Marcus tells him about the inevitable sarcoma from smoking too much. Which is fair because he smokes too but Marcus sticks to burning blunts rather than the fucking marlboros littering Wrench’s work bench.

Then there’s the slow reveal, curtains halfway drawn, in what’s feels like a burlesque show when Wrench shoves his mask above the bridge of his nose. Complaining about the smoke and shitty filtration that needs tampering while Marcus laughs because it’s a lazier method of hot boxing the joint between them. 

It probably doesn’t work that way. 

Wrench just prefers their current method of taking a few tokes and lazily making out in-between shared hits.

And it’s not until a few weeks later, when Marcus is lounging on Wrench’s shitty couch, watching him smoke a cigarette and strumming a few chords to the beginning of some Ramones’ song, that he realizes Wrench isn’t wearing the mask. 

Marcus figures out Wrench has been playing, “She's the One” after Wrench pauses just quick enough to look fondly at him and smile.


	2. invasion of the body snatchers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Who the fuck are you and what have you done with Marcus?" The metal prods him in the chest and Marcus can't decide if Wrench is joking or being serious, especially when the mask is going thru a Rolodex of flickering emojis like a slot machine.

"Fuck." The screw driver slips up and catches against the top of a knuckle, an unfortunate causality to Wrench's slight lapse in focus. Which is totally not his fault because the revving outside startles him enough to lose whatever form of concentration he had going for himself. 

He can't even enjoy listening to death metal in peace without having contradicting exhaust noises bleed into the peaceful yelling. 

Wrench is too busy cursing the asshole on the bike to notice Marcus sneaking into his garage, or Marcus in general, until his work bench rattles under the added weight of a bike helmet and some Chinese take-out. 

"Hey, sorry I was running late but I had to-" Wrench flips the screw driver on him like a fucking switch blade and Marcus almost shits himself.

"Who the fuck are you and what have you done with Marcus?" The metal prods him in the chest and Marcus can't decide if Wrench is joking or being serious, especially when the mask is going thru a Rolodex of flickering emojis like a slot machine. 

The only clue is the repetitive flicker of hearts at least.

"It's me, Marcus. Your soon to be ex-boyfriend if you decide to stab into me like a fucking Caprisun if you don't stop."

"Or just a super hot clone sent to murder me with his dick." Okay, now Marcus knows Wrench is playing. "Blume must have hacked into my invite account to exploit my one true weakness because there's no way our resident hipster would wear this."

Marcus rolls his eyes at the tap to his chest before swatting the screw driver once it gets dangerously close to his crotch. "You know, usually when people come face to face with one of their kinks it usually goes in a much different direction."

"Unless you're into iatronudia then you might end up in a hospital setting but I think that's the entire point."

"Wrench, off topic here."

Another slight prod to the chest before Wrench drops the screw driver entirely and settles instead on getting handsy. A reaction that is more up to code with their usual banter and everyday routine than the bodily stabbing.

"The point is," Two hands shove into the back pockets of his riveted pants to guide Marcus forward before tugging something out of his wallet. "That I'm disappointed you grace us all with your hipster trash a-la fall/spring 2016 collection, when in reality you've got my aesthetic sitting in the back of your closet." 

Wrench relocates the contents of his work bench straight to the floor with one clean swipe before hoisting himself up. Marcus must really be out of practice if it takes him longer than three minutes to reconsider the meaning behind the condom pressed into his hand and the dirty grin Wrench flashes from under his mask.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Wrencus prompt; Marcus wearing biker gear since he is 'so not a hipster' and Wrench's reaction?" - anonymous user on tumblr.
> 
> Coincidentally I always steal motorcycles or order bikes off the car in demand app whenever I play because traveling feels so much quicker when fast travel just isn't an option. Also I immediately had Marcus' punk rock pack outfit in mind after getting this prompt. This is also another instance where I cop out of writing sex.
> 
> I'm still taking prompts so don't be afraid to hit up my inboxed at tothehounds via tumblr.


	3. Sex sent me to the E.R.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awkward car sex.

This is by far the worst place we've ever fucked," The steering wheel digging into Wrench's back being the one obvious flaw, especially when he keeps elbowing the horn on every other upstroke. "And we've had sex on the beach."

"You didn't think it was romantic?" Marcus laughs between a quiet puff of air as Wrench shifts above him into a more comfortable position. Marcus almost gets kneed in the face for all his trouble as Wrench reverses his position so that he's pressed back to chest. 

Judging by the irritated garble of noise it hasn't gotten any better but at least now Wrench isn't punching out Morse code into the car horn.

"Totally romantic, especially the part where I was picking sand out of my ass for weeks." 

"You find any pearls?" Marcus kneads at his ass, sliding his hands upwards to cup around the width of Wrench's waist and distract him long enough to forget about the underlying irritation. 

Almost. 

It was an awful idea to have sex in a Prius, a stolen nudle Prius to be more specific, but Wrench is only half at fault because Marcus initiated it first. He should have know by now that grand theft auto gets Wrench hard. It's one of those universals truths, like never taking candy from strangers or trusting Wrench within seven feet of dynamite. 

An argument he's wholly intent on addressing as soon as he can get fucking comfortable. The Reverse cowgirl is a godawful strain on the legs.

Marcus fingers dig into his hips as Wrench attempts to sit upright, hand flexed against the dash for support, while the other presses against the cramped ceiling. Wrench really just wants to maneuver a few centimeters to the left so that his knee doesn't knock the gear shift out of park but his foot ends up slipping against the seat recliner. Sending Marcus forward for a brief moment before his seat drops back down hard. 

"Oh, fuckkk." A full body shudder wracks through Wrench as an end result. "Do that again but repeatedly and a bit harder, preferably."

"I think I got a minor concussion and a case of whip lash." 

"Absolutely no slipping into comas until I've come first." He needs Marcus alive because as much as he's into the occasional episode of somnophilia, Wrench draws a pretty fucking clear line at anything within the spectrum of necrophilia. 

He's got boundaries.

Once he's certain Marcus is more or less better situated Wrench flexes his thighs to get moving, using the added leverage of the dashboard to roll his hips back into Marcus' lap, and rising up just enough to feel the head of Marcus' cock stretch his rim before dropping down hard. A punched out little sound escapes Marcus' lips as Wrench repeats the process before rolling his hips counterclockwise and fucking himself over Marcus' cock. 

"I don't think I'm gonna make it." Marcus lifts his hips up to meet Wrench on a particularly harsh downstroke that brushes his prostate but does little more than tease. Wrench groans in frustration and makes an fevered attempt to pick up the tempo, replacing the broader stokes for hurried little bursts of shallow thrusts. 

Marcus picks up on the agitation and spreads his legs just enough to ground himself before grappling at Wrench's thighs and really fucking into him. The new pace renders Wrench a complete mess, enough to where he totally forgets to watch his head and he ends up fucking slipping against the dash and hitting his skull against the windshield. Wrench is too busy trying to make sure he doesn't have any glass embedded in his forehead or become another, "sex sent me to the E.R" statistic to realize Marcus freeze up beneath him.

There's nothing but the sound of soft panting on Marcus' part before Wrench reaches back to punch him in the arm. "Did you just orgasm?"

"You tightened up and it just happened."

Wrench punches him half heartedly in the arm again for his trouble before breaking off into a low pitched whine. He's on the verge of calling it quits and just jacking himself off before Marcus pulls him back to recline against his chest. Quickly rearranging them so he can get a hand on Wrench's dick to begin stroking him while dislodging his own softening cock, and replacing it instead with his fingers.

Marcus creates a tight channel to fuck up into and it's really only takes a few rough strokes to get Wrench off. He lets Marcus finger him through his orgasm until he's overstimulated and squirming to get away from the sensation. 

Once they've caught their breath and cleaned up to the best of their abilities Wrench rolls back into the passenger seat. Slightly less pissed now that he's gotten off. "As great as the sex was, never again. No more sex in vehicles."

"So that's a no on the motorcycle then?" 

"I'll make an exception." 

Marcus grins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt compelled to write awkward smut, which admittedly I haven't written much of since I was back in the gta v fandom. I'm hoping this was alright, if you liked it let me know because I'm hoping this didn't come off too awful.

**Author's Note:**

> "If you're still taking wrencus prompts how about Wrench showing Marcus his face for the first time. Can be after the FBI mission, but like Wrech deciding he trusts and loves Marcus enough to take the mask off and show him his face." - anonymous user on tumblr.
> 
> I was originally going to have Wrench play, "sassafras roots" by Green Day but then later decided against it because the song choice needed to be more obvious. I figured that first choice would have fit more for the beginning of the relationship vs current period where Wrench has more time to sit on those romantic feelings. 
> 
> I'm also still taking prompts so send me some at tothehounds via tumblr.


End file.
